La Belle et le Bad Boy
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: There was life and death. There was good and evil. There was love and hate. And there was the beauty and, well, the bad boy. A one-shot how love can turn ugly and how passion can be expressed in more ways than one, including death. RangikuxGin


Her age represented how long she knew him. Oh, how large that number had become, and in retrospect, it was sort of silly to base your age - _something significant_ - onto your ties to a person.

But this was no ordinary person. This was Ichimaru Gin. This was her companion. This was the man she followed to the Academy. This was the man she grew up with. This was the man who had cared for her, loved her, and then betrayed her… betrayed them all.

The day he left her was the day she died. The day she stopped counting her age, because for him to leave her and to betray her and the Society, told Rangiku something; she really didn't know the man she thought she knew.

Rangiku gripped onto her blade tightly before chugging down another shot, straight.

The sky was unfriendly. The dark clouds were churning. The war was coming. And she had to be prepared.

-

**-**

**Full** **Summary**: There was life and death. There was good and evil. There was love and hate. And there was the beauty and, well, the bad boy. A one-shot how love can turn ugly and how passion can be expressed in more ways than one, including death. RangikuxGin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, else there'd be sex in it.

**Dedication**: For my friend who utterly loves this pairing, Melisa. Happy Almost Birthday.

**Author's** **Note**: Another 18th has come. Another update!

_The title was inspired by the last two episodes of Sex and the City but it's not related to the show at all._

_I wrote this chapter around the time when Aizen came to the living world. The last chapter I read was 334, I got excited at the end of 333… and then, if you read it, you knew what happened. _

_Also, the fic flips from present time of the 'war' to the past, and back to the present. Each section will be divided by two horizontal lines. Bold text is the past; non-bold is the present._

_Special thanks to Anna and Khristena for beta reading. You guys rock._

_-_

_-_

**RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES; BEWARE OF SEXY AND BLOODY SCENES!**

**And please remember to REVIEW!!! **

-

-

-

**La Belle et le Bad Boy**

A Rangiku and Gin One-shot

Written by Goku's Daughter

-

_I lay there_

_Waiting_

_Dying_

_But I'm dead_

_And, I'm hungry_

_So hungry_

_But I'm already dead_

_Dying_

_And then I saw you_

_You, with the purple hair_

_You were smiling_

_And you saved me_

_-_

_So, let me save you, today_

-

-

-

Sometimes, she felt like she knew him forever. Yes, forever is a long time, but she had known him longer than the human lifespan. This made him her oldest friend, her closest friend. And so, sometimes, she thought she really _knew_ him. But then _things_ would happen, and she would realize that even after all these years – after all the markets trips, after all the water fights in the river, after all of these countless days and nights together – she really didn't know him after all. Her friend was good at hiding things from her. He would leave and do whatever he needed to do.

But if there was one thing she knew, Gin always came back.

Even when they attended the Academy, they were still close friends but since they were in different divisions, it pushed some distance between them. And as they moved up the ranks, it became more difficult to see each other; however they had one day in common – one day they devoted to each other – and that was her birthday.

Okay, so there were exceptions to this rule: missions, of course, and not being physically present in _Seireitei_. But that was it.

Rangiku bit on her lower lip, her fingers playing with the edges of her pink scarf. He had no excuses today. He was supposed to be back a week ago. Then a sudden sadness washed through her, but she smiled, reminding herself that she had no hold on him.

He was just a really good friend.

Now, flash-forward many, _many_ years later and Rangiku found herself in the same position. Except now she found another reason why her friend couldn't make it.

The betrayal of Soul Society.

And today, after his disloyalty, she still smiled. Her fingers played with the edges of her salmon-pink scarf, an old habit that was difficult to break. Even the inclination in waiting for him to return. Ignoring such a thought, such a want, something more than sadness pulsated at her core. Then she made her decision once her captain walked through the door.

Hitsuguya always wore a serious look on his face, but there was something very masculine about him today. It was as if he had grown up. "Are you ready?"

Blue eyes asked her if she was ready for action, ready for blood, ready for sweat, and ready for death.

Rangiku nodded.

The taste of the upcoming war lingered in the air. And it was bitter.

-

-

**Sometimes, she felt like she knew him forever. Yes, forever is a long time, but she had known him longer than the human lifespan. This made him her oldest friend, her closest friend. And so, sometimes, she thought she really **_**knew**_** him. But then **_**things**_** would happen and she would realize that even after all these years – after all the markets trips, after all the water fights in the river, after all of these countless days and nights together – she really didn't know him after all. Her friend was good at hiding things from her. He would leave and do whatever he needed to do.**

**But if there one thing she knew, Gin always came back.**

**And he was supposed to be back today, on her birthday.**

**Of course, he could be late because of a mission. That was the only exception. How could you be in two places after all? She laughed to herself, her grip tight on her pink scarf. But, he was supposed to return a week ago. Then a sudden sadness washed through her but she smiled, reminding herself that she had no hold on him.**

**He was just a really good friend.**

**She always revisited this point. He was a good friend. A **_**good**_** friend that she loved, cherished, and admired. Any sane person would say that this was more than a **_**good friend**_**. **

**And dammit. How the liquor was mocking her, waiting to enter her hot, thirsty mouth. Her eyes shifted to the back door and her mind screamed: **_**He better make it!**_

**Then as if her thoughts had powers, there came a light, hesitant knock.**

**An eyebrow arched. "Yeah, come in."**

**Slowly, the door pushed open. A pale arm revealed itself first before the visitor slipped through the door. "Happy Birthday." He had his smile on, the one that creeped out most men but not her. Never her.**

**"Thank you." She watched him close the door behind him, and slowly he approached his friend. "What?" Rangiku knew he was not concerned that he was in a lady's room, so she did not understand his hesitance.**

**"Sorry, I didn't bring you a present this time."**

**Her eyes widened subtly, laughing. "That's okay. Have a drink with me instead." She flashed him a toothy smile and began to pour him a shot. **

**"You know, maybe you shouldn't drink so much," he told her, still smiling until he took the drink from her and savoured the burning sensation down his throat. His sleeve touched his lips and his eyes became unreadable. **

**Rangiku waved a hand at his comment. "Don't worry about me. It's my birthday." She grinned at him, and she poured themselves another shot. "Oh, I was going to ask you something."**

**"Hmm," he waited, and his lips pressed against the tiny cup, but he did not drink. **

**She stood in front of him and tilted her head to the side. "Are you hurt? You were gone a long time. I can't celebrate my birthday to the fullest if I know you're in pain and drinking with me."**

**If possible, his smile curved up further. Slowly, he pulled his **_**shinigami**_** robes open, and exposed his hard chest. There was not a scratch but lean muscle under the pale skin. Then he teased her, "Why, were you worried?" **

**At that, she glared at him as her fingers raked her tresses. "Why would I ask then?" When he didn't say anything, she walked up closer to him, like a cat on a hunt. "Of course I worry, Gin. I may not show it but I do." **

**At her words, Gin wasn't sure what to say but his smile wavered just a bit before he recomposed **_**the**__**grin**_**. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much."**

**She laughed at him. "I don't drink **_**that**__**much**_**." And then her laughter died and their eyes locked.**

**The moonlight streamed through her window, casting such a lovely glow on him, like he was some kind of angel. And her smile faltered. The pale light highlighted his silky, flat hair and his enticing, kissable lips.**

**Lips that she wanted to touch.**

**And maybe Gin was right, maybe she shouldn't drink so much.**

**Because the next thing she knew, she moved forward to him and her mouth crashed against his.**

-

-

The battle of supernatural forces – between the good guys and the bad, between Shinigami and Espada - was one of the biggest battles she had ever seen. She had seen many battles but when she meant biggest battle, it referred to something that was extraordinary to _her_.

Because _he_ was here.

All of it – the war - was unfolding in the Living World. This cut down the _shinigami_ powers tremendously, putting them at a disadvantage. From the corner of her eyes, Rangiku saw a blur pass through the sky, then behind her, and then beside her. There was so much going on and so much on the line.

Then, she felt a familiar presence ahead of her. It was her Captain, Hitsugaya-taicho, and he was heading straight towards Aizen.

Her crystal eyes strayed over to the man beside him. He was smiling. He stood out like a shining star in the dark, velvet sky.

"Gin," she whispered, hardly hearing herself for her stomach tightened and something pulled at her heart.

It was time for battle, and she intended to win.

-

-

**Her sudden movement startled the lilac-haired man. But she kissed him, and for some reason, he didn't reciprocate. **

**She pulled away and in embarrassment her face became hot. She wanted to apologize and she wanted to run, but in which order, she didn't know.**

**Then, his hand snaked behind her neck and up into her hair. His mouth curved into a sly smile and slowly his fingers tangled in her golden hair, trapping her like a snake.**

**"Gin," she said just above a whisper. Her hands held the lapels of his uniform and with her eyes transfixed on his soft mouth, she watched him lower his lips right above hers. **

**He asked her, "Do you really want this?" His warm breath tickled her skin and lips, and she could taste it on her tongue between her parted lips. **

**Slowly, she nodded, never blinking. Rangiku could smell musk and traces of cucumbers; this was his scent. "Only if you want it." Her lips curved upwards, slightly. "It would make for a nice birthday present."**

**At her response, his smile widened and in a split second, Gin's mouth tasted hers in a sweet, satisfying kiss. **

-

-

There was madness everywhere. Dark and bright blurs zipped through the sky in a chaotic battle. Everything that was seemingly organized slowly unraveled into a tangled mess. And suddenly, when he saw her there, that mess became disgusting and more tangled.

She wasn't smiling at him. Her golden mane danced around her face as the wind swept her. Her slender hand gripped onto the hilt of her blade a little tighter, but she did nothing else but stare at him, her face as stoic as a rock.

And amidst the chaos, Gin heard a voice. It was Aizen's. "You know what you have to do."

Gin moved forward towards her. He was still smiling, a smile that should evoke anxiety and tension in the enemy, but not her.

Certainly not her.

-

-

**He brought her to his bed unhurriedly, and he watched her fingers pull his uniform. How long did they know each other? Gin couldn't answer with her mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking. **

**He helped her remove his **_**shinigami **_**robes off his shoulder, and a look of wonderment crossed her face as her palm and fingers traced his hard muscles and tight flesh. Her eyes lit up as if she was a kid in a candy store, becoming glowing pools of want and need. Something tightened in her stomach then, as if all the feelings she had for him were suddenly brought aflame in a raging fire that burned down to her core.**

**She asked herself why she had never acted until tonight. Tonight, where she could kiss him, taste him, have him. Slowly, and without a word, she removed her top to bare nakedness and smiled at the response she received.**

**Gin was never an expressive man. Nope, hardly ever. But he couldn't stop himself from swallowing hard, visibly, nor wipe away the hunger in his eyes when she revealed herself to him. He managed to take a step closer to her, his stare lingering from her clear eyes, to her long neck, then to her full, endowed breasts, right to her taut stomach. Something in his belly tensed as nervousness and want rose right up to his throat, rendering him speechless.**

**The only thing he could do was to remove the rest of her clothing, and when all garments laid on the floor, he found what he knew all along. She was truly and utterly beautiful.**

**Her golden locks spread around her head like a mane as she laid down on her bed, waiting for him. **

**She was beautiful.**

**Her large breasts lolled to either side, under the influence of gravity and sheer size.**

**She was beautiful.**

**Her long legs stretched out towards him as she grew comfortable in her nakedness, but slowly she closed those legs, teasing him. **

**God, she was beautiful.**

**Her voluptuous hips and the gentle, curved lines of her body evoked tremors in his being, and still, for a moment too long, she waited.**

"**Gin," she breathed, and her lips were parted.**

**And all time seemed to be frozen.**

**Beautiful.**

-

-

Amidst the chaos and turbulence, she was still utterly beautiful. And here, Gin was approaching this beauty with his sword.

His ears could perceive the sound of sliced flesh and the cries of battle and defeat and pain and triumph. His nose could smell the blood; crisp blood amongst the smells of sweat while man and soldiers fought and tried to _kill_, **kill**, _**kill**_. His peripheral vision caught Tousen striking Hitsugaya with his blade. The young captain blocked with his own sword and both men retreated before coming at each other again. But Gin's central vision was set on her because she was the prey and he would have to devour her.

-

-

**He crawled over her as his mouth, his tongue, and his lips grazed over her skin. His fingers caressed and explored, mapping each curve of her body. When he found her right breast, he squeezed tightly, kissing and sucking till her coral nipples hardened and she cried out. Her toes curled as he continued his assault. She arched her back to feed his desire, to feed her breasts to his mouth.**

**Then he pulled away from her twins and his mouth traveled up to her neck. He sucked, his teeth grazing her skin in feverish bites. Her soft moans floated in the night air, and soon her fingers were lost in his soft, lavender hair as they savagely kissed as if tomorrow would not come.**

**Then her slender leg rode up to his hip, and gently, she pushed him away. When he looked back at her, she smiled and pointed to his pants.**

**Gin got the message. Quickly, he removed his garments, and soon he found her golden mane dance against his flesh when she lowered her mouth to his hard cock. Her tongue was sleek and wet, her kisses and teeth were teasing, and her mouth was hot and inviting.**

**And then he lost his breath and his mind.**

-

-

He moved forward in a blur, and she blocked with her blade. Her eyes slanted dangerously at him as he spun in a circle, slashing at her. With quick reflexes, she managed to block, but he was quicker.

Rangiku wondered for a moment if he was still going easy on her. But it was clear he was. He had called his _zankpaktou_, _Shinso_, but he hadn't declared his kill.

Not yet.

But when he did – if he did - Rangiku was worried if she would be able to block or dodge it. She then made a mental note to stay closer to him because it would be quite disadvantageous if she was far away from him.

"Gin," she breathed, the two swords pushing against each other. She didn't try to push him away and he didn't either. Gin was close enough though that his scent of musk and cucumbers diffused in her nostrils. She mused to herself that some snakes often held this kind of smell. The smell of cucumbers and musk.

Rangiku smiled at him. But her eyes seemed unhappy when she asked him, "Can you kill me, Gin?" There was something bright glowing in her orbs. "Can you say _Ikorose_ and impale me with your own blade?" Her words dripped of mockery, egging him to pursue her more seriously.

It was rare that he ever frowned. And this was one of those times.

"Kill me, Gin." Her mouth edged closer to his, their arms touching. Her golden tresses danced around her beautiful face and her dark robes fluttered with the wind. The heat between them intensified and the rising pulse in their throats seemed to resonate through their whole body with anxiety and the heat of the fight.

Suddenly, the ex-Captain pushed her away and his _shikai_ glowed white.

His power was just too great.

-

-

**Rangiku could have made him come, but he stopped her. He stopped her because he wanted to take her fully. He stopped her because he wanted to make her scream. He stopped her because he wanted to take her to heights she had never been.**

**With his skinny fingers, he pulled her head upwards. Gin never said anything when he kissed her again, pushing her back towards the bed. His hands caught her small wrists when she tried to fight back, but she could not beat him. He was too powerful, too overwhelming, and when his tongue grazed over her swollen nub and wet folds, Rangiku thought she was going to go blind with hot pleasure. **

**And then soon, he penetrated. **

**Soon, they were one. **

-

-

His mouth curved into a smile, but it was a smile full of sadness. How could he do what she asked? How can he watch her in all of her beauty and end her life?

He flinched. His eyes mustered hesitance. The throbbing in his throat did not calm at all.

But it must be done.

A trickle of sweat rolled down his face. "_Ikorose_." And in one terrifying, fluid motion, he pierced his white blade through her.

It was all sudden. Rangiku did not – could not – move at all to evade the blow. If it was purposeful, he did not know. But when it was over – when that white _shikai_ settled itself in her shoulder Rangiku took that moment to grab onto his weapon with her free left hand.

Suddenly, everything became slow and only they existed. Not even the wind touched them.

She returned his smile but the passionate gaze she mustered told Gin she would not let him go.

-

-

**Rangiku cried out his name as the euphoria took her, rode her, and propeled her into a trance. Her back arched upwards to the heavens as her head thrashed about. Incredulously, her hair almost floated through the air while her moans filled the room. Then he felt her walls cave in as her most private flesh contracted around him. She screamed his name again, and her fingers dug into his arms, desperate to release some of her pent up pleasure.**

**God, she was so beautiful.**

**He came soon after, but he lost his strength. He lost his brain. He lost so many things when he was with her. **

**His hand snaked up her sweaty thigh, his breathing laboured. Still lost, their lips danced on each other, hesitant, before they truly kissed. **

-

-

A trickle of blood rolled down her wrist as she gripped his blade. Gin didn't pull back, knowing it would just hurt her more. She wasn't sure if he intentionally hit her shoulder, but she knew she'd most likely survive. Unless, of course, Gin suddenly thrust his sword upwards or down towards the Earth.

He drifted closer to her, so his _shikai_ returned to normal length. Again, they were so close together. His skin was itching to touch hers, soft as satin. But he did not act upon his feeling. He could not. Instead, he told her to "let go." Let go of him. And his blood-red eyes begged an apology. Again.

She shook her head. "When you said we couldn't be together, I didn't fight you. When you said you didn't love me, I didn't believe you." She paused, for only three heartbeats. "And when you said you're sorry, I don't know if I was ever able forgive you." Her eyes burned furiously of passion as she continued to watch him like preying tigress.

Then, without warning, without another word, she thrust her blade into his chest and watched more blood spill.

-

-

**He watched her eyes close when she cuddled against him. In that one vulnerable moment, he wanted to tell her he loved her. In that one helpless moment, he wanted to mush on how much he cared about her.**

**But he didn't.**

**The third Captain caressed her shoulder with the back of his fingers. He watched her lids pull up and dark crystals were staring back at him, glasslike, as if coated with fresh tears.**

**"Gin," she whispered, her fingers snaking up to his flat hair. She opened her mouth to say something, perhaps she too wanted to say how much she loved him, and how much she cared about him, but with his arms around her in this newfound peace, she decided to revel in the silence. **

**Because he was with her and that was enough.**

**And soon darkness came.**

-

-

The former ­Captain coughed violently, blood spilling out of his mouth. He still did not pull his sword, but he opened his eyes and met dark crystals. She was staring back at him intensely, her eyes wide and glossy, filled with fresh tears.

"Gin," she whispered. Her left hand let go of his blade and reached out to touch his face. Her warm blood on her wrist marred his pale face as her fingers combed a piece of his flat, lavender hair. A corner of her lip rose before her lips parted. Perhaps she wanted to say something meaningful to him, but she did not.

She struck him inches from his heart, but for some reason Gin felt he was lucky for he was still alive.

But his thoughts changed when she suddenly, surprisingly, removed her weapon and struck him again.

_Did I hurt you that much?_ he wanted to ask her. But instead he relished the silence, tormenting himself with these strange thoughts.

And soon the darkness came.

At least she was with him.

-

-

-

-

**She heard her name but the darkness was too safe. Too inviting. To welcoming. But the urgency in the voice told her to wake up.**

-

He heard his name but the darkness was too safe. Too inviting. To welcoming. But the urgency in the voice told him to wake up.

-

**She told him she wanted to sleep more. So the voice stopped bothering her as she nestled into the warmth further. And the darkness fell over her once again.**

-

He told her he wanted to wake up but his voice was slurred so maybe she didn't understand him. But the voice soon stopped bothering him. At least he whatever was holding him was warm and soft.

Then darkness fell over him.

-

**She didn't know he would leave again. But he told her, in her sleep, that he loved her.**

**-**

She knew he was gone now. She told him, as he slept, she loved him too.

-

_Crystal eyes closed. The bleeding wouldn't stop. She tried to return the favour. For saving her. She tried to save him. Maybe, in her own way, she did…_

--

-

**End**

-

-

**Thanks for reading. Now please review!!!!!!**


End file.
